


Bedside Vigil

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: "I didn't know you could sing." Requested by elisa-pie.





	Bedside Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Can be TOS or AOS, but I had AOS in mind when I wrote it.

Jim was slowly roused to consciousness by the gentle strains of an unknown song, uttered by a deep soothing voice that was somehow familiar. Beyond that he could hear the unmistakable thrum of the ships engines and also the steady beat of a heart monitor. In a flash, memories of the attack on his landing party returned. He’d pushed Ensign Adams out of harm’s way and then everything had gone black. The memory of the momentary blinding pain in his chest before he’d lost consciousness brought the residual pain of his injury into focus, although the sharpness of it had faded slightly. He was alive, though, and apparently in sickbay. But that definitely wasn’t Bones’ voice.

Struggling to open his eyes, Jim blinked several times, noting the dim lighting. So it was late… or maybe early. The voice was still singing, low and soft, and now that Jim could properly focus on it, he realized why he hadn’t been able to make out the words. It was Vulcan. But that could only mean…

“Spock?”

Jim immediately regretted speaking when the singing abruptly stopped. A moment later, Spock appeared in his field of vision and, if Jim didn’t know better, he’d say he looked decidedly awkward. “Captain… I was not expecting you to wake so soon. Do you require medical assistance?”

“No, I’m okay, I…” Jim broke off, blinking up at him in wonder. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

Spock cleared his throat, the awkwardness in his expression intensifying. “It is not something we generally speak of.”

“Oh. Can I ask… what was it you were singing?”

“An ancient ballad, believed to aid healing and restore strength. Doctor McCoy was concerned about the severity of your injury… he led me to believe you would not regain consciousness for some time.”

“Sorry?” Jim offered, trying not to smile. Predictably, he was rewarded with a single raised eyebrow.

“Apologizing for something over which you had no control is highly illogical.”

“You should be accustomed to illogical ways by now.”

Spock’s mouth twitched upwards a fraction. “Indeed. If you will excuse me, Doctor McCoy insisted that I fetch him should your condition change.”

Before he could do more than turn away, Jim reached out to snag his arm. “Spock?”

“Yes, Captain?”

Jim met his gaze with a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Inclining his head slightly, Spock continued on his way.


End file.
